borderlandsblfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BLfreak/clap trap locations
CLAPTRAP LOCTIONS You can find 10 Claptraps. When you repair a Claptrap, it will reward you with an SDU Backpack that adds 3 extra slots to your inventory. Sledges Safehouse Claptrap: The Claptrap is in the North West part of the map near some rubble and close to a stairwell. Listen for him. Repair kit: The repair kit is above you when you are at the waypoint. Lost Cave Claptrap:The Claptrap in the lost cave is at the point where there is a T intersection where the bandit outpost area is. (looking at the outpost as you enter) Where one path (left) leads to a dead end and the other path (right) leads to the spiral area. Repair kit:The repair box is up the hill (following the rail tracks up and around) and just behind the second or third building in some pipes. New Haven The Claptrap is right next to the bounty board. Crazy Earl's Scrapyard Claptrap:When you enter the zone, take your left at the T (the maps right). Fight your way through bandits and you will see him amongst the camps. Repair kit: Jump on the washing machine to get onto the platform, kill the bandits, and grab the kit. Krom's Canyon Claptrap:When you enter Krom's Canyon, go to the right. Let the game lead you to it from there on. The Claptrap is at the North West part of that right Canyon. Repair kit: The repair kit is a few jumps away, just keep following the path. Tetanus Warrens Claptrap:North of where you started, before you get to the fork in the road, on the left side. Repair kit:The repair kit is farther north, staying left, above some metal structures in the first corner, farthest North West. Trash Coast Claptrap:When you first enter, turn right and look at your map, you will see a fork in the road, go left then make your first right, the claptrap is in the middle of a bandit encampment right next to where a bunch of lava crab worms are. If you find the shack on the ocean, its stright west of that and a little south.Almost right in the middle of the SOUTHERN potion of the map. Repair kit:The repair kit is on top of the pipe where the diamond leads. Follow it back to the trash pile, climb onto the pipe and retrieve it. Old Haven Claptrap:The Claptrap doesn't spawn until you have completed the quest to save the claptrap from the cage. Once you have that quest done enter the zone again and take the 1st right and follow that street heading towards the base of the two turrets. The Claptrap will be in a building on your left, before you turn the corner to head towards that base. Repair kit: The repair kit is on the roof. Salt Flats Claptrap:When you enter the Salt Flats, b-line for the huge piece of saw machinery. Once you enter its "area" (from the right side), take your first right, and you can't miss him. Crimson Fastness Claptrap: The Claptrap will be next to like 5 of his dead buddies. Category:Blog posts